


Years Of Change

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Sept moments de l'adolescence de Hakuren, et un de chacun de ses frères.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Years Of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727132) by [SetsuntaMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew). 



> Une autre histoire postée sur FFnet de base avant que je ne remarque que l'auteur était aussi inscrite ici aussi... C'est donc avec son accord que cette histoire fait son apparition sur AO3 o/

A 13 ans, Hakuren se tenait fièrement entre son père et son grand frère, surplombant le peuple de Rakushou pendant que son père parlait de la future gloire de leur nouvel empire. Après des années de guerre et de négociations, ils avaient allié les trois pays voisins ensemble en un seul, en tant que Kou. Et il savait que son futur brillerait de mille feux dans les mains capables de son père.

Le petit Hakuryuu était adorable, décida Hakuren à l'âge de 14 ans. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit frère avant, suivant plutôt les pas de Hakuyuu. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas attendre pour apprendre à leur plus jeune frère ce qu'il savait ! Il savait que Hakuryuu était toujours petit, trop jeune pour se souvenir de cette partie de sa vie, mais Hakuren le portait partout avec lui, souriant sans arrêt. Il pouvait seulement espérer, quand l'heure sera venue, qu'il serait au moins à moitié aussi cool aux yeux d'Hakuryuu que Yuu l'était pour lui.

Hakuren avait ses mains dans les vêtements de son frère parce qu'à 15 ans, il était presque sûr qu'il aimait les hommes en plus des femmes. Et vraiment, quel meilleur moyen de le tester que de mettre ses mains sur Hakuryuu ? Mais c'est le doux, léger halètement dans la respiration de Yuu quand ses mains se promenaient et glissèrent finalement plus bas, qui le firent réaliser que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue.

Il n'avait probablement plus besoin de rejoindre Yuu dans le bain. Hakuren avait 16 ans, il avait passé depuis longtemps l'âge où il suivait son frère partout où il allait. Mais venir avec lui voulait dire qu'il pouvait regarder Hakuyuu se sécher et il ne voulait pas rater ça. Notamment parce qu'il adorait le regard embarrassé sur le visage de Yuu à chaque fois que Hakuren offrait son aide pour sécher ses parties les plus délicates.

Hakuren riait ouvertement pendant que son jeune frère lui racontait une aventure qu'il avait vécu avec le jeune magi plus tôt dans la journée, courant dans la cuisine et dans les jardins. A 17 ans, évidemment qu'il pensait toujours que Hakuryuu était adorable et il était plus qu'heureux de regarder Hakuyuu faire sauter doucement le garçon de quatre ans sur ses genoux. Hakuryuu parlait toujours, excité, et Hakuren pensa que c'était l'après-midi la plus agréable qu'il ait pu imaginer.

A 18 ans, Hakuren avait perfectionné son visage le plus neutre, mais pourtant intéressé. Hakuei avait une opinion assez intéressant sur les fruits de saison, et plutôt que de la blesser, lui et Yuu avaient appris à souffrir de ses préparations. Elle était toujours jeune, et il était sûr qu'elle s'améliorerait avec le temps. Il l'espérait. Aujourd'hui, malheureusement, n'était pas ce jour.

Il le réalisa à 19 ans, même si ces huit ans étaient il y a un moment. Mais Hakuren ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi tactile à cet âge, pensa-t-il en poussant le jeune magi de Hakuyuu pour ce qui devait être la troisième fois cette semaine. Judal siffla comme un chat énervé jusqu'à ce que Hakuren le repose, le fixant ensuite furieusement de ses yeux rouges. Ni lui, ni Yuu n'avait trouvé le meilleur moyen d'expliquer aux deux enfants pourquoi Judal devait arrêter d'embrasser leur jeune frère, mais Hakuryuu au moins acceptait de les écouter sans poser trop de questions.

* * *

22 ans était beaucoup trop jeune pour perdre un frère, pensa Hakuyuu, horrifié, en fixant le corps immobile de Ren. Il y avait toujours des personnes criant autour de lui et Hakuryuu pleurait à ses côtés, demandant une explications. Mais il n'avait pas la réponse, juste un vide écrasant qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. C'était une perte à laquelle il n'était absolument pas préparé, malgré sa connaissance du danger qu'ils encourraient. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il perdrait Hakuren. Cependant, au lieu de s'arrêter pour se lamenter, il tira Hakuryuu avec lui, les dirigeant au travers de l'épaisse fumée et vers l'espoir d'une échappatoire.

* * *

A 18 ans, Hakuryuu avait les yeux baissés sur les tombes de ses grands frères, avec rien d'autre que le doux son distant de la pluie et le lourd tourbillon des rukhs noires pour compagnie. Il se dit qu'ils seraient fiers de lui : Gyokuen était morte, Al Thamen était sous contrôle, et l'Empire Kou était gouverné par le véritable héritier. Il avait enfin vengé leurs morts, il avait enfin rempli sa promesse, et pourtant il ne sentait rien qu'un vide infini. Il se sentait trahi au final, Judal était sensé être à ses côtés. Mais la seule personne qui le comprenait était infiniment loin et il apprenait lentement qu'il ne restait jamais rien pour combler la solitude glaciale qui le suivait partout.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
